


Dense in love but in a cute way

by 19Ninja



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dense in love, M/M, light fluff, personality change, protective brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2183181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19Ninja/pseuds/19Ninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short oneshot... Riku never felt anything for anyone till he met Sora that is. But he has to get through Sora's protective twin brother. Sora x Riku shounen ai, cute fluff. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dense in love but in a cute way

**Author's Note:**

> Normal/Regular
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> .
> 
> A short one shot that I just felt like writing, hope you guys enjoy! R@R

Riku has had plenty of girlfriends and boyfriends in the past. It was easy for him. Of course, they were just for fun. He was never the type to get into serious relationships so he was known to be a player by everyone.

That is, until the day he met Sora. How he met him was certainly an embarrassing moment for him now that he thought about it. He was punched by Sora's twin brother Roxas for flirting with his blonde fiancée Namine. Roxas got furious and was close to beating him to a pulp. But Sora interfered and defended Riku from his crazy twin.

Ever since then, he felt something for Sora because no one has ever defended him before. Sora had even treated his face afterwards.

He found that Sora and his family had just moved to Destiny Island from Traverse Town, making them new. Riku became Sora's first friend and to his joy, they had many things in common.

Riku would try to woo Sora every chance he got, but soon realized that the brunette is a little dense with love. In a cute way though.

Sora never thought about love since he never figured anyone would like him. He was a little different from everyone. He would wear big baggy clothes even though his body was medium size and wear different colored contacts for fun.

It was Sora's style and Riku, for the first time, didn't care about appearance (even though he would love seeing Sora in tight clothes.)

He fell in love with Sora and finally found the courage to confess to Sora, since the hints obviously weren't working. Sora was speechless. He never thought that someone would love him, and he was overjoyed that it was Riku.

Their first kiss sent sparks through both of their bodies. From that day Riku treated Sora with love and would be faithful as to not screw up the relationship. After Roxas found out about them being a couple, he went into 'protective-mode' and beat the hell out of Riku. Riku, however, simply told Roxas that he loved Sora and would do anything for him. by that point Riku was brought to tears, thinking he will never see Sora again.

Roxas saw that Riku was actually being honest and that Sora is happy with him, so he approved of their relationship. But not before threatening Riku that if he ever hurt his twin brother in any way, he'd make sure his life was a living hell.

Sora was more than overjoyed that Roxas approved of Riku because he never thought it would happen because of his twin's temper and over-protectiveness.

Both Sora and Riku were happy. Riku was going to be different so he could be with Sora and change his old ways for good, while Sora would love Riku no matter what. He knew if Riku did anything to hurt him, Roxas definitely wouldn't mind teaching him a lesson.


End file.
